Confessions III: Christmas
by Amataru Arcus
Summary: What does Santa have for Duo and Heero? *Warning* Yaoi


Confessions Special: Christmas

Confessions Special: Christmas  
PG  
Yaoi  
Non-Lemon  
1x2 2x1  
Warnings: Well there aren't too many warnings in this part. It's all clean. No violence, no sex, a bit of cursing, and ugh, what else, no drugs, no prostitution, um . . . that is about it I guess. Oh! And it's Christian, and I might say stuff that might offend your beliefs and I am sorry, tis my story, I write what I know, and believe.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing, or Final Fantasy, and anything else that I might mention. That is all.  
__________________________ 

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, Duo was stirring as quiet as a mouse' thought Duo as he placed Heero's gifts under their small Christmas tree in their small Earthian apartment. Heero had told Duo not to get carried away with gifts for him, and Duo had agreed, with his fingers crossed. So that was the reason for Duo putting on his stealth mode during Christmas.  
After Duo placed his gifts neatly under the tree he stood back to look at the display. There before him was his dream come true. His and Heero's own Christmas tree. There weren't too many ornaments hung on the small pine tree but it was enough to fill it with love. Lights hugged the spine of the tree, next laid the tinsel askew on the branches, and completing the tree was an angel that Duo had been given from Solo long ago.  
Dear God, thank you for answering my prayers! I love you so much, thank you for giving us your son! I appreciate it if not anyone else! Please, please, please let this long pleace with stand time! Amen!  
After he decided he had done all that he could before the morning he walked quietly, pulling his robe open as he stepped into their room. After hanging it on the door, he crawled back into bed next to his lover, Heero. Duo would have memorized Heero's face but he fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.  
That morning Duo didn't even wait for his alarm clock to go off in his ear, his eyes popped wide open as the sun entered Duo and Heero's room.  
he took his braid and tickled Heero's, Wake up . . . it's Christmas morning! still no respond. Hee-Ro! Wake up! he climbed on his chest now and opened his eye lids. You white as snow. Humph, your no fun . . . Duo was about to get off of him when Heero held him close on top of him, Ohiyo koi, still with his eyes shut.  
Get up silly, it's Christmas morning, he jumped up then pulled Heero with. Let's see what Santa left us!  
Your such a kid, he rubbed his eyes after he swung his legs to the side of the bed.  
he pulled on his arm and grabbed him out to the living room/dinning room.  
Duo . . . I told you not to get carried away.   
It wasn't me see look . . . he grabbed a package and read off the tag, To: Heero From: Santa' You where a good little boy!  
And you where naughty then?  
Yup! Very naughty!  
Heero smiled lightly, Let's get some egg nog. Then we can exchange gifts.  
He skipped over to the kitchen humming Jingle Bells'.  
Heero had never celebrated Christmas before. He had always been alone. His whole life he was trained to destroy life, not celebrate it. He was just a weapon. Duo saw past that. He saw the sensitive side of him, and Heero saw the deep side of him. They knew each other with out saying a word.  
Oiy, Hee-Chan? You there? Duo knocked on top of the once spaced Heero.  
he took the glass cup from Duo and sat at the breakfast bar.  
You know what we need?! Heero glanced over at him from the top of his glass, he put his cup down and jumped over to the stereo. Placing a Christmas carol CD in he pushed play and I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas' started playing.  
In a rush to open his gifts he chugged the last of the nog down. Can we open present's no-ow??  
I'm not done yet, Duo stared wide eyes with antici-pation (Ama: Sorry I am a RHPS fan . . .) at Heero's half full glass.  
Oh . . . He waited and waited till finally the last drop was swallowed. Open gifts! pulling at Heero again he plopped him on the floor next to the tree. Lesse, yours are on that side, and mine are over here. pointing to the huge pile of gifts then to the small stack of gifts. You go first!  
  
Hurry! Where going to be late for Relena's party!  
Finding he wasn't going to win the argument he begun to open his presents. Ten minutes and two paper cuts later he was done. What he received was four sweaters, seven pairs of jeans (Ama: There Angie-Chan, jeans . . .), four T-shirts, one pair of spandex shirts, a model kit for Gundam Wing-Zero, and a golden cross charm on a chain.  
You like it? Duo couldn't tell from his mundan face.  
he whispered looking at the crucifix in his palm.  
You . . . Do know what it stands for right?  
He nodded, But, this is yours, he looked up into Duo's amethyst eyes. It has a lot of meaning to you, why?  
Well-It was getting old ya' know and I didn't want to throw it away, he joked around.  
he warned.  
One makes certain sacrifices for love,' I was once told.  
he placed it around his neck. Your turn.  
He headed for the largest package under the tree. He opened it up in two seconds. Woo! My own computer! Yeah! Next, tossing it aside and reached for the middle sized one, opening this one faster, All right! Final Fantasy XXXIV!  
You did already beat XXXIII, ne?  
he said in a child's voice. Aww, one more gift. He opened up the small box and inside laid a brush with a mirror on the handle and engraved in the brass backing was, To Duo, my koi, now, then, and forever. Hee-Chan' I love you Hee-Chan! He crawled over to Heero and hugged him tightly.  
I love you too Duo. But you have one more gift. Duo backed away and looked into his eyes.  
  
Wait here, and Heero stood up and went into the bed room. (Ama: Now before you think of naughty things let me tell you again, I will not put any Lemon or Lime in this, kay? Kay! Hentai . . .) When Heero came back Duo had re-located himself on the couch.  
he handed him a piece of paper.  
O-ooh, a poem! he started to read it then made a face then he looked up at Heero. This-isn't a poem . . .  
Heero laughed, No Duo. It's a doctor's report.  
What's it mean??  
Well, ugh, if you agree to it, they can . . . he took a deep breath. Can change your sperm cell into an egg, and we can-  
Duo jumped up into Heero's arms and embraced him tightly. Of course! I love you so much! I want a family with you! Yes!  
Can I finish? he barely said with his lungs being restrained.  
Oh, yes continue, still beaming with joy.  
And they can either place it in another persons womb, or in an artificial womb. Problem with another person's is that it might think of it as a virus and kill it, or if in an artificial, it wont feel the human warmth. Their not sure if that harm the child or not, but you never know.  
Who would the person be?  
Usual a person related to the couple, but . . .  
Right, we have no family besides each other. And if it isn't related it raises the chances of death for it. he thought about it carefully, What if either one of us had it?  
Where not built to. It has to be a female.  
Hmm . . . What do you think?  
I don't care either way. It's your decision.  
Will we be able to see the child during the process?  
  
Then, I'll go for artificial. I'll see it as much as possible so it won't be alone!  
So that's a-  
he glomped him again and kissed him feverously.  
Merry Christmas Koi.  
Merry Christmas! 

The End 0:) 

'Merry Christmas minna-san!!' (even though you might be reading this in mid-June ^-^ Christmas is every day!)


End file.
